Stage lighting systems may be extremely complex. A typical system may include a console which controls a number of different lighting systems. Each lighting system may be a self-contained system, or may be a computer-based box that controls an external system. Many complicated effects are often carried out during the show. The complicated effects require knowledge of the files that actually exist within each lamp.